U Get It Wrong
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Pertemuan Dio dengan Kai, membuat Dio mengingat kembali bayangan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Akankah hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu? Ataukah melompat, keluar dari batasan, 'Hyung-Dongsaeng? A KaiDo/KaiSoo fic. With ChanBaek, n HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Title : U Get It Wrong

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Main Cast : KaiDo

Other Cast : ChanBaek, HunHan, etc(others maybe nyusul)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor

Rate : T-(M later)

Length : 1 of ± 4 Chapter

Disclaimer : Kai milik Dio, Dio milik Kai. Dan mereka berdua milik Phoenix! XD*Dikirim ke dorm SHINee XD* Ide dan cerita punya Phoenix!

Summary : Ini bukan kehendak Kai, apalagi Dio. Semua ini hanyalah rancangan takdir yang akan menyatukan mereka nantinya.*Bad summary (-.- ")a* A KaiDo/KaiSoo fic. With ChanBaek, HunHan, etc.

Warning : YAOI, abal2, gak sesuai EYD, alur ngebut, Thypo(s), aneh.

A/N : Annyong~ ff super gaje ini tercipta karena ke-galauan hati Phoenix. Pengen mewek aja bawa'annya. *Curcol* But, i promise that, i only have a happy ending. Ini fic angst pertama yg Phoenix post. Padahal ide angst yg lain udah lama dapet. Eh, malah cerita jadi 6 jam ini yg kelar. Buat Hyunnie, saeng-ku yang manis. Ini nih, eon bawain epep KaiDo. Hope u n all of readers like it.

**PROMOSI:** Bagi para KaiDo Shipper, silahkan gabung di grubnya yang ada di FB. Nama groupnya: KaiDo Shipper. groups/508789152473265/

**NO FLAME Please~**

**Happy Reading ^^~**

Dio Pov

Ok, aku tahu mungkin ini semua memang kesalahanku, karena terlalu percaya padanya. Seharusnya aku tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Setiap kebaikan pasti ada imbalannya. Tapi aku tak menyangka kebaikan keluarganya yang mau mengadopsiku-anak malang ini. Harus dibayar dengan tubuhku. Pilu, rasanya sakit sekali, dadaku benar-benar sesak. Bodohnya aku percaya akan sifat lembut dan manisnya. Menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik manja yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dan dengan lugu, ahni, dengan _babbo_nya aku berlagak menjadi hyung-tiri- yang sangat baik dan pengertian untuknya. Namun apa yang kudapat? Saat kau pulang dalam kondisi mabuk, kau mengungkapkan semua pikiranmu terhadapku yang kau pendam selama ini.

"Aku benci memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_. Itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu! Aku tak sudi menjadi _dongsaeng_mu, aku tak rela. Aku tidak suka saat kau dan _appa_ tertawa bersama-sama, bahkan untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu! Kumohon, lepaskan marga Kim dari namamu. Pergilah, aku tak butuh siapapun untuk menemaniku. Appa boleh saja memungut gelandangan diluar sana, siapa saja, asalkan bukan kau!"

Tuhan, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Tidak cukupkah dengan nasibku yang kehilangan kedua orangtua? Aku bersyukur, setidaknya masih mempunyai Baekhyun hyung, kakakku satu-satunya. Dan kemudian kau mengirimkan namja bermarga 'Xi' itu untuk memisahkan aku dengan Baekhyun hyung. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku bertahan dalam kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. Dan sekarang apa? Setelah akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengadopsiku dari panti itu. Apa yang ku dapat? Miris sekali, nasibku berakhir di tangan namja yang bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku. Aku tahu, tuan Kim mengadopsiku guna menemani anaknya yang sedikit berbeda dengan anak lain pada umumnya. Ia lebih sering diam, dan bicara seperlunya. Tapi untuk menemaninya dalam _memuaskan nafsu bejat_nya? Oh, ini tak beda jauh dengan pekerjaan menjadi pelacur! Bedanya disini, bukan uang imbalan atas 'jasa'ku. Tapi, rumah untuk bernaung. Kenapa nasibku, seperti ini? Aku berharap, semoga saja nasib Baekhyun hyung jauh lebih baik dengan keluarga barunya.

"Akh!"

Lihat seberapa kasar permainannya semalam. Aku yakin, holeku lecet, atau mungkin sobek. Bisa kurasakan darah segar kembali mengalir dari bawah sana. Padahal saat dia merebut ke 'Virginan'ku kemarin, sudah banyak darah yang kukeluarkan. Apa ini? Air mata lagi? Tak kusangka masih tersisa disana, kukira telah habis kugunakan untuk menangis dari kemarin.

"H-hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Ini dia majikanku yang khawatir terhadap budak seksnya semalam. Jadi sekarang kau peduli padaku? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya saat menyiksaku waktu itu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa kau khawatir budak ini tidak bisa memuaskanmu lagi?

"Jauhkan tangan nistamu dariku!" Huh, kau terkejut? Apa baru kali ini, kau dibentak tuan muda Kim Jongin?!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, hyung?" Na'as. Setelah dia merebut hal terakhir yang kujaga-selain Baekhyun hyung-, dan sekarang apalagi ini? Dia tak ingat dengan perbuatan keji dan ucapannya padaku tadi malam?

"Aku sarankan tuan muda Kim. Jika kau ingin melampiaskan nafsumu, carilah _yeoja_ jalang di luar sana. Tiduri sebanyak yang kau mau! Dan untuk perintah tuan muda, akan aku laksanakan. Aku akan menanggalkan marga Kim, dan pergi dari istana anda secepatnya. Saya hanya meminta, izinkan saya membersihkan diri dari noda yang saya yakin, tidak akan luntur ini."

"H-hyung, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud-"

"Memperkosa saya? Tenang tuan, saya mengerti bagaimana posisi saya saat ini. Saya cukup tahu diri, untuk menganggap yang semalam sebagai bayaran karena keluarga anda telah berbaik hati menampung saya selama 6 bulan ini-"

PLAK!

"Mi-mianhae hyung, aku tidak sengaja." Apa penderitaan yang kau berikan padaku terasa belum cukup, hingga kau menampar pipiku?

"Tentu saja tuan, saya permisi. Saya janji, setelah selesai membersihkan diri, anda tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah ini, Tuan Muda Kim Jongin yang terhormat."

BLAM!

Normal Pov

Sepeninggalan Dio, Kai jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, tak seperti hidup. Namja tampan itu terlihat awut-awutan. Ia bahkan tak bicara sedikitpun. Saat tuan dan nyonya Kim menanyakan tentang kepergian Kyungsoo padanya, ia tak berkomentar apapun. Hanya diam seperti patung. Hingga dengan semua pemikiran yang ada, Umma dan Appa-nya menganggap, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merasa senang hidup bersama mereka. Dan untuk hal diamnya Kai, mereka berasumsi, Kai merasa kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo hyung-nya. Mereka sudah mengirim orang untuk mencari Kyungsoo sejak sebulan yang lalu. Namun nihil, ia bagaikan lenyap ditelan bumi. Akhirnya umma dan appa Kai memutuskan untuk mengadopsi lagi. Seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun, yang kini telah berubah menjadi Kim Sehun. Walau sebenarnya orangtua Kai masih berharap bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Karena bagi mereka, Kyungsoo sudah seperti anak sendiri. Kakak Jongin yang hangat dan pengertian.

"Nak, perkenalkan. Dia Sehun, saudara angkatmu. Karena dia hanya beberapa bulan di bawahmu, maka appa rasa, kalian bisa akrab. Appa rasa, lebih baik Sehun menempati kamar yang sama denganmu. Biar kalian cepat akrab, seperti dengan Kyungsoo dulu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kai, hanya perubahan wajahnya saat appa-nya menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Sungguh, hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja, membuat Kai kembali mengingat rasa bersalahnya. Kai merogoh sakunya, dan memberikan kunci cadangan kamarnya ke Sehun. Kemudian pergi keluar tanpa sepatah katapun-seperti biasanya.

"Umm... _A-appa, u-umma_, lebih baik aku menempati kamar yang berbeda saja. Sepertinya Jongin tidak terlalu senang." Lidah Sehun sedikit gatal saat mengucapkan kata appa dan umma barusan. Tentu saja, setelah bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah memakai sapaan tersebut, lidahnya terasa kaku. Sehun merasa tidak enak hati, karena sikap Kai yang hanya diam, dan pergi keluar setelah kedatangannya. Walaupun namja berkulit tan itu sempat menyerahkan kunci ke tangannya tadi. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun merasa Kai tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Ah jangan di pikirkan chagi, itu bukan karena kau. Nanti umma ceritakan semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau mandilah dulu. setelah itu turun ke bawah, makan bersama umma dan appa. Umma akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa sikap Jongin seperti itu. Dan umma harap, kau bisa memahaminya. Kemudian membantunya kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Seperti saat Kyungsoo masih ada disini." Raut wajah nyonya Kim langsung berubah sedih. Tuan Kim berusaha menenangkan _anae_-nya itu dengan mengusap lengannya. Sehun hanya mengerinyit,_'Kyungsoo, nugu?'_

"Ne umma, appa, aku mandi dulu."

17:00 KST

Semilir angin sore menerpa kulit namja tampan itu. Entah kenapa cuaca terasa makin dingin, membuat syaraf-syaraf membeku. Terlihat dari orang-orang yang di lewatinya, di jalan pertoko-an. Mereka menggunakan mantel rajut yang tebal, namun tetap saja mengelus-elus lengan mereka. Untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Berbeda dengan Kai yang hanya menggunakan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut. Namun entah kenapa, namja berkulit tan ini tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Apakah ia telah mati rasa? Mungkin saja. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Ia memperhatikan butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit. Kai menengadahkan tangannya, menampung salju yang turun. Ia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya kesamping, hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tipis. Benar-benar tipis, hingga tak bisa di pastikan, apa ia benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menggenggam salju di tangannya, hingga salju itu mencair seketika.

"Kyungsoo." Setelah sebulan tanpa bicara, itulah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Nama seorang namja yang pernah disakitinya. Walau dengan cara tak sengaja. Saat Kai menatap lurus ke depan, tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Mata Kai membulat sempurna, dan tertuju pada satu titik di depan sebuah toko permen. Dimana seorang namja cantik tengah asyik menjilat permen apel-nya, sembari menggandeng tangan namja lainnya yang tak kalah cantik. Mereka terlihat bercanda gurau dengan akrabnya, menuju mobil putih yang terparkir di ujung jalan. Semua seperti bergerak lambat, saat namja yang mengemut permen itu memasuki mobil.

"K-kyungsoo?" suara Kai terdengar serak saat menyebutkan nama itu. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, sulit untuk bersuara. Mesin mobil putih itu telah berbunyi. Kai berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya lebih keras lagi.

"Kyungsoo!"

Namun, suara Kai tidaklah cukup keras. Terlihat mobil itu mulai menjauh dari pandangan Kai. Segera saja ia berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"Kyungsoo!" teriaknya lagi, dan lagi, namun percuma. Karena mobil itu telah meninggalkan Kai jauh di belakang. Hingga akhirnya menghilang di antara salju yang putih. Kai tak mampu lagi menahan rasa lelah di kakinya, hingga ia jatuh merosot. Duduk bersandar pada tembok pagar sebuah rumah, di antara tumpukan salju.

'_Babbo!'_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri di dalam hati. Setelah itu, Kai merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Dan hal terakhir yang di lihat Kai, sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri adalah wajah seseorang yang mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Gwaenchanyeo? Gwaenchanyeo?"

'_Kyunggie.'_ Dan setelahnya Kai tak sadarkan diri.

24:00 KST

"Chagi, otthokaji? Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi Jongin tak kunjung pulang. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Lirih nyonya Kim yang menunggu kedatangan anak tunggalnya itu di depan pintu. Sementara Tuan Kim memeluk anae-nya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah chagi, aku yakin Jongin baik-baik saja. Anak kita sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Hiks tapi.."

"Uljima, mungkin dia hanya menginap di rumah temannya. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya." Akhirnya nyonya Kim sedikit tenang, dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang sebenarnya belum tidur, memperhatikan semuanya dari tangga atas. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat '_umma dan appa_' baru-nya melwati tangga.

"Umma yang _overprotektif_, dan anak yang pendiam dan sedikit aneh. Hufft~ semoga saja aku bisa betah di keluarga ini." Ujar Sehun malas, dan berjalan menuju kasurnya-dan Jongin-.

08:00 KST

"Ah, apakah kau sudah bagun? Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Masih pusing? Kau butuh sesuatu? Mau kuambilkan minum? Atau makanan? Dan siapa namamu?"

'_Cerewet.'_

Kai baru saja bagun dari pingsannya, kepalanya masih pusing dan sedikit berdenyut. Tapi namja yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya ini sudah sangat berisik. Menyerbu Kai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang kelewat banyak. Kai tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan namja yang menurut Kai, lumayan manis itu. Yah walau suaranya tak semanis wajahnya. Apalagi sifatnya, cerewet. Kai tidak suka orang yang terlalu banyak mengoceh. Kai tidak menjawab bukan karena tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Tapi, ia memang tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar yang tak semewah kamarnya itu.

"Oh ne, aku tidak sopan. Harusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Annyonghasseyeo, naneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Atau... Happy Virus juga boleh, teman-temanku sering memanggilku begitu. Itu karena aku sering berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semua orang, hahaha." Seru namja bernama Chanyeol itu dengan menggebu-gebu.

'_Great, aku di selamatkan oleh namja manis, yang selain bersuara seperti toa(?), dan berbicara seperti petasan meletus. Dia juga memiliki creepy smile. Great!'_

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol memperhatikan arah pandang mata Kai yang mendelik setiap sudut kamarnya. Sampai Chanyeol melihat, mata Kai berhenti di suatu titik. Di sebuah potret yang menampakkan namja yang-kalau Kai tak salah mengingat- bernama Chanyeol, dengan seorang namja imut yang sedang ia gendong di punggungnya. Chanyeol menggunakan kaos berwarna biru laut, dan namja imut itu menggunakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih. Dengan berlatarkan pantai yang indah dan cuaca yang cerah. Mereka berdua tersenyum, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Foto itu mengingatkan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Saat pertama kali Kai tertawa berkat tingkah konyol hyung-nya itu, yang berkali-kali terjatuh ketika bermain air. Sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Bahkan, hidungnya juga sempat kemasukan air. Hingga ia terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Dan ketika ingin pulang di sorenya, Kai terpaksa menggendong namja manis itu di punggung. Karena sangat kelelahan, bermain di pantai seharian. Kai masih ingat igauan Kyungsoo saat dia tertidur di punggungnya yang hangat.

'_Menyenangkan, aku ingin mengajak Kai kesini lagi...'_

"Nugu?" kata pertama yang di keluarkan Kai untuk Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari namja itu. Chanyeol sedikit takjub juga ketika Kai bersuara, _'kukira dia bisu.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Chanyeol mengambil foto itu kemudian memberikannya ke tangan Kai.

"Dia itu Byun Baekhyun, namjachingu-ku. Kami jadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Imut bukan?" ujar Chanyeol yang kembali menggebu-gebu. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tertttt Tertttt Tertttt

"Ah mian, tunggu sebentar eoh? Baekki-ku menelpon" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan panggilan dari sebuah nomor dengan potret namja di foto tadi, atau Baekhyun. Bedanya, di gambar si pemanggil, terdapat foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan Topless. Segera chanyeol menutup layar ponselnya, saat mengingat gambar itu yang dia gunakan sebagai i-con untuk Bacon-nya.

'_Poin satu lagi, otak pervert.'_

BLAM!

"Hi chagi, kenapa menelpon, boggoshipo?"

"A-ahniyo, siapa yang rindu? Aku hanya ingin tanya, ke-kenapa kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan _'berantakan'_ kemarin?" Chanyeol yakin, wajah Baekki-nya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Haha mian Bacon-ah~ Aku punya firasat buruk kemarin, makanya pulang. Dan ternyata benar! Apa kau mau melanjutkan ronde kemarin~?" goda Chanyeol.

"A-andwaeyo, dasar pervert! Apanya yang benar?"

"Kau mengalihkan. Itu, ada namja yang pingsan di depan rumahku. Kalau tidak kuselamatkan, bisa mati beku dia."

"Woaa Yeollie seperti _super hero_~ Eh, apa namja itu MANIS?! Dan, aku tidak mengalihkan. "

"Hmm... bagaimana yah? Kulitnya eksotis, sangat seksi." Chanyeol bersusah payah menutupi suara cekikan tawanya dengan tangan. Senang rasanya menggoda namja imut itu.

"What, SEKSI?! Lihat saja, aku akan kesana dan membakarnya hingga gosong! Kita lihat, apakah namja itu masih SEKSI menurutmu?!" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi, tawanya pun akhirnya pecah.

"Buahahaha memangnya kau bisa apa dengan tangan kecil begitu, Baekki? Membakar lilin ulangtahun? Hahaha." Emosi Baekhyun semakin tersulut, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Oh ya? Lihat saja, kalau aku tak cukup. Maka aku akan meminta bantuan pada Luhannie hyung, dan soo-ie ku!"

"Nde, mari kita lihat. Apa yang bisa di lakukan 3 pasang tangan kurcaci? Hahaha." Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di buatnya. Bahkan namjachingunya yang kelewat imut itu berencana meminta bantuan pada _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya, untuk lelucon yang dibuat Chanyeol? Oh betapa namja bergelar Happy virus ini begitu mencintai Baehyunnie-NYA yang menggemaskan.

"Awas ya, kubuat jadi gosong beneran namja jelek itu! Tunggu aku, Yeollie jangan kemana-mana!" _Pip!_ Chanyeol menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel, kemudian tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Buahahahaha membunuh semut saja tidak berani, mau bakar orang katanya? Hahaha aduh... aduh perutku." Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar kecil, masih dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Ia mau pipi*... sifat lugu Baekhyun benar-benar membuat perutnya sakit. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi(dan mencuci tangan pake sabun), Chanyeol teringat bahwa tamunya belum sarapan. Jadi ia putuskan untuk membuat _sandwitch_ dan Jus jeruk.

Chanyeol's room

'_Double poin untuk gila!'_ ucap Kai menambahkan poin yang entah untuk _polling_ apa, terhadap sifat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun House

"HANNIEEEEE... SOO-IEEEEEEE... BANTU AKU MEMBAKAR SELINGKUHAN YEOLLIE!"

Sontak semua yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun barusan terjengkang dari kasur, dan menutup telinga dengan posisi tentara tiarap di lantai.

**TBC**

Gyaa mianhae, moment KAIDOnya pas angst. . *di timpuk lemari* Kan udah Phoenix bilang, lagi nge-galau~*di sambit* Ok, Phoenix punya banyak utang FF ama readers-nim*malah nambah utang ( " -.-)a*, benar2 lg nggak connect ama ntu FF dua-duanya_.#plak!_ Tapi Phoenix janji, yg ini bakal selesai ± 4 Chap. *Dikejar2 Readers sekampung*

**Pay Pay~ Please give me ur Review, so i could be the best! ~(O3O)~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : U Get It Wrong 2

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Main Cast : KaiDo/KaiSoo

Other Cast : ChanBaek, HunHan.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor

Rate : T-(M later)

Length : 2 of ± 4 Chapter

Disclaimer : KaiDO is MINE! Wae, mau protes? XD*minta dihajar* Ide dan cerita punya Phoenix!

Summary : Pertemuan Dio dengan Kai, membuat Dio mengingat kembali bayangan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Akankah hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu? Ataukah melompat, keluar dari batasan, 'Hyung-Dongsaeng'? A KaiDo/KaiSoo fic. With ChanBaek, n HunHan.

Warning : YAOI, abal2, gak sesuai EYD, alur ngebut, Thypo(s), aneh, a little bit rape, n UNEDITED.

A/N : Annyong~ mian telat postingnya ,.

Balasan review:

chocoDOnutKRISpy : tenang chingu, KaiSoo together 4ever! Phoenix gak rela jk mereka harus pisah. Ini happy ending kok! :D

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: wah sama chingu, di hati Phoenix jg selalu ada EXO(?)*bias lu Chanyeol Oppa, woy! Serakah amat!*

aoora: ini udah di lanjut^^~

Minerva Huang: sama Duo Mayat#plak! Disini bakal kejawab, chingu :) *pelit amat, tinggal bilang juga!*

yuliafebry: ne, KaiSoo muncul! ^o^9

Woo Jihyd: gomawo, ini udah di lanjut~

Qikeys: ni dah update~

Guest: ni chingu, dah update~

Reita : gomawo, moga aja chap.2 ini gak bikin chingu bingung..

lovelySoo-ie: gomawoyeo, tenang~ happy ending kok! ^^ huawa ketebak, ideku ketebak!

Nadya : kayaknya chingu harus memendam hasrat buat bakar bangKAI deh, soalnya disini piiiip! *sensor* eits, dibaca dulu XD#plak!

SarangBaekYeol: ini chap.2-nya~ *nyodorin fic*

Kan Rin Min: BaekYeol bukan pasangan gila chingu, Cuma kurang waras! XD *disembelih*

kyungier: apa bedanya chingu?*wajah polos* aku juga senang nyiksa Kai XD*digantung*

kimhyunshi: kan kemarin, jadi komentator acara masak-memasak chingu XD *disambit*

**NO FLAME Please~**

**Happy Reading ^^~**

Chapter 2

Tok Tok!

"Jongin chagi, bolehkah appa dan umma masuk?"

Ceklek!

"Chagi, kau tahu kan umma dan appa akan melakukan bisnis di luar negeri selama sebulan?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ummamu tidak meniggalkanmu sendirian disini, maka-" belum sempat appa-nya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun disela Kai.

"Pergilah, aku sudah besar."

"Aku tahu itu, nak. Appa dan umma hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian. Kyungsoo chagi, masuklah."

Setelah instruksi dari tuan Kim, seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu kamar Jongin. Menyeret kopernya dengan wajah tertunduk. Kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah, berhadapan dengan Kai. Kai menatap lekat namja di depannya, dari bawah hinggan atas. _'Nugu?'_

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi. Dia Do Kyungsoo, setahun di atasmu." Ucap tuan Kim sembari memegang pundak namja bertubuh mungil itu. Kai masih saja diam, ia berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo yang merasa diberi tatapan intens, hanya bisa semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja, Kyungsoo chagi, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap nyonya Kim sambil mengelus lengan Kyungsoo.

'Untuk apa mereka mengadopsi anak ini? Aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk menemaniku. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa anak pemalu begi- '

"A-annyonghasseyeo Jongin-ssi, na-naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, sembari berusaha menatap mata Kai.

DEG!

'God, benarkah dia ini namja?'

...

Kai Pov

Hmm... bau harum apa ini? Baunya dari dapur. Uh, cacing di perutku mulai protes minta di isi. Tapi siapa yang masak? Bukankah umma dan appa pergi ke Milan? Bibi juga cuti, lalu nugu?

Sressh Sressh Sressh

Kyungsoo hyung? Dia bisa memasak?

"Ah K-kai? Mian membangunkanmu dengan suara berisik ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua." Kulihat dia mencoba berhati-hati dalam setiap ucapannya. Apa dia takut padaku? Atau belum terbiasa?

"L-lebih baik kau tunggu di meja makan dulu, nanti kuhidangkan." Aku menggeleng, dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Mau kubantu?" kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, dan membulatkan matanya lucu. Eh, apa tadi kubilang dia LUCU?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ucapnya kemudian. Babbo, aku sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini tahu!

"Gwaenchana, biar kubantu." Awalnya dia masih ragu membiarkanku membantunya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku. Manis sekali...

DEG!

"Gomawo Kai."

pertanyaan itu menghampiri otakku sekali lagi. Apakah dia benar-benar seorang namja?

...

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo.

"K-kai?"

"Ne?" ucap Kai menoleh, setelah mempause permainan di psp-nya. Kyungsoo tampak ragu, dan memegang tengkuknya sendiri.

"Aku bosan menonton tv, m-maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku t-takut tersasar." Ini entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Kai dibuat tersenyum oleh ucapan Kyungsoo. Namja burkulit tan itu menyambar jaketnya dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian melemparkan jaket Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya.

"Kajja." Ajak Kai seraya memakai jaketnya.

"Woaaa~ indah sekali! Hahaha."

'Berbeda.' Itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul di benak Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari-lari di padang ilalang itu dengan kedua tangan terentang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Kai hanya berjalan mengikutinya dengan tersenyum lembut. Tersenyum, adalah hobby barunya semenjak bertemu namja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo ini. Tapi, senyuman itu berubah menjadi wajah khawatir ketika...

"Aaaa!"

"Hyung!"

Kai berlari, berusaha menangkap Kyungsoo yang akan terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat duluan. Hup! Ne, Kai memang berhasil menangkap tubuh itu dan menariknya ke belakang. Namun sayangnya, Kai juga ikutan oleng. Hingga...

Brugh!

"Aishh, appo!" ringis Kai, merasakan punggungnya yang mendarat sempurna di tanah. Dan dengan Kyungsoo di atasnya, dalam posisi membelakanginya.

"Hyung?" karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung beranjak dari atasnya, Kai merasa sedikit cemas. Jangan-jangan dia shock atau sebagainya?*Jongin oppa ganteng, jangan lebay deh.*

"Indah."

"Eh?" Kai menautkan kedua alis matanya. 'Apa yang indah dari terjatuh?' batinnya.

"Langitnya biru dan sangat luas, Kai. Aku merasa bebas dan damai." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Hamparan langit biru dengan sedikit awan-awan kecil disana.

"Ne, ini sama indahnya dengan laut." Ucap Kai menyetujui. Ia meletakkan tangan diatas kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Kini Kyungsoo telah beranjak dari atasnya, dan berbaring di sebelah Kai.

"Hihi itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku, Kai-ah." mendengar ucapan dan kekehan dari namja bermata bulat itu, Kai sedikit mendelik. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Nde."

'_Aku jadi lebih sering berbicara dan juga sering tersenyum. Dan itu berkat kau, hyung.'_

_..._

"Hyung." Saat ini mereka tengah tiduran di atas ranjang. Kai yang sedang memainkan psp-nya dan Dio yang tengah membaca komik milik Kai.

"Ne?" sahut Dio malas, ia masih sibuk dengan komiknya yang seru.

"Mau ke pantai?" mendengar kata pantai, Dio langsung bangkit, dan menatap Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh, itu adalah tempat yang selalu ingin dia kunjungi. Terakhir kali ia ke pantai, ketika orangtuanya masih hidup. Dan kira-kira sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Woaaa~ Daebak, ini luar biasa, Kai!" mata bulat itu terlihat makin jernih, ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Langit yang biru cerah, air yang terlihat begitu jernih. Dan beberapa pohon kelapa yang mengelilinginya. Mata Dio berhenti di suatu titik di atas pasir yang putih. Disana terlihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia segera berlari, dan berjongkok, memgambil benda berukuran mungil itu.

"Kai kesini, lihat kerangnya cantik!" ujar Dio penuh semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Kai segera mendekat.

"Benar, bagus." Puji Kai yang ikut berjongkok di hadapan hyungnya itu.

"Benarkan!" seru Dio. Ia menyimpan kerang bercorak pink dan orange itu di saku depan celana pendeknya. Dan mulai menarik tangan Kai ke air. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sifat hyungnya yang antusias itu.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah, Kai? Pantai ini sangat cantik!" ucap Dio tersenyum begitu lepas dengan kedua tangan terentang, sambil menatap Kai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria, dan manis. Apalagi ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Kulit putih itu terlihat bercahaya.

"Ne, neomu yeppeo." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu seraya menatap wajah Dio. Namja bertubuh mungil itu kembali berlari-lari kecil, dan bermain air.

"Gyaa andwae!"

Byuur!

Kai hanya bisa terdiam, saat tiba-tiba saja Dio terjatuh ke dalam air. Hingga tubuhnya basah semua.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayeo?" khawatir Kai melihat Dio meringis sambil memegangi pantatnya yang tadi mencium air dan pasir.

"Ugh, appo.." ringisnya. Kai tersenyum(lagi), kemudian membantu Dio untuk bangkit.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, hyung." Kai membersihkan pasir yang sedikit menempel di pipi Kyungsoo.

DEG!

Kali ini deguban itu bukan berasal dari jantung Kai, melainkan dari Dio. Semburat merah yang tipis muncul di kedua pipi chubby itu. Entah kenapa, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kai, membuatnya gugup. hei, bukankah Kai itu 'dongsaeng'-nya sendiri?

"Hehe a-aku memang-" Dio merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang merona dan gugup hanya dengan perlakuan biasa yang dilakukan Kai. Ia sedikit mundur dan..

Byuur!

Yup! Dio terjatuh lagi, tersandung entah karang atau apa. Kai yang kaget, segera membantunya bangkit. Namun saat berusaha berdiri, kaki Dio menginjak sesuatu yang berlendir dan licin. Alhasil, ia terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini, Kai juga ikut tertarik oleh nya. Kedua namja itu sama-sama terdiam dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hahaha bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, hyung?" Kai tertawa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Dio untuk melihat Kai tertawa. Dan ia terlihat sangat tampan...

Melihat Dio yang masih saja memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang khas, dengan mata besar yang semakin besar dan bibir penuh yang membulat; membuat Kai gemas bukan main.

Splassh! Splassh!

"Y-ya! Andwae hentikan, aku basah Kai! Uhuk uhuk!" dengan jahilnya namja berkulit tan itu menyimpratkan air ke Dio berkali-kali, hingga ia terbatuk-batuk. Kai berhenti sebentar, masih dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Dio memberikan glare-nya –yang sebenarnya malah terlihat cute- ke Kai. dan kemudian membalas serangan Kai dengan bertubi-tubi. Namja mungil itu bangkit, berlari menghindar dari serangan balasan dari Kai. Sementara Kai sendiri dengan semangat mengejar di belakangnya. Begitulah, mereka tertawa, bercanda, bermain air hingga senja.

"Menyenangkan, aku ingin mengajak Kai kesini lagi..."

Igauan dari Dio yang tengah tertidur di punggungnya, membuat Kai tersenyum lembut. Hari ini terasa begitu menyanangkan baginya, dan Dio. Kai merasakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat menyeruak di dadanya. Memberikan rasa nyaman, yang hanya dirasakannya saat bersama Dio.

"Tentu Kyungsoo hyung, kita akan kesini lagi."

...

"Hey! Haloooo? Yuhuuu~ kau mendengarkanku?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah lawan bicaranya-lebih tepatnya cuma Chanyeol yang bicara-. Dari tadi ia sibuk mengoceh panjang lebar, namun yah ia hanya bermonolog. Karena lawan bicaranya samasekali tidak mendengar ocehannya. Kai memakan sandwitch-nya dengan melamun, menerawang ke masa-masa yang ia lewati dengan Kyungsoo 'hyung'-nya.

_Note: semua memory barusan, hanya seperti film yang dipercepat dalam ingatan Kai. Karena Phoenix baik... jadi memory-nya di tayangkan dengan normal. *R: Bilang aja, lu pingin ff ini jadi lebih panjang! A: ah itu... benar. XD*_

"Nde?" itulah respon yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari Kai, setelah ia tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat sedikit cengo.

"Tidak baik melamun saat makan. Lihat, kau berantakan sekali, pipimu belepotan remah roti." Kai hanya bisa mematung saat Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, dan membersihkan pipi Kai dengan tangannya. *Gyaaa andwaeeeeee! Adegan apa ini? Mi apahh, Phoenix ngetik adegan barusan?! :x Apa barusan terlihat seperti ChanKai moment?! Eiuhhh...!* _#Plak!_ Ah mian, tadi sempat korslet. Back to story~

_Meanwhile Outside..._

"Byunie, kau yakin dengan semua ini?" namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, saat beberapa orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Namja cantik itu aka Luhan, mengerinyit menatap jaring di tangannya.

'_Ini sangat memalukan...'_ batinnya.

"N-ne, Baek hyung. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ucap namja yang bertubuh paling kecil di anatara mereka bertiga. Ia sedikit memainkan tali yang di pegangnya seraya menunduk. Namja bertubuh mungil itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Malu.

'_Ini aneh...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap hyung dan dongsaeng-nya yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Ne, ini samasekali tidak berlebihan. Aku akan menangkap namja itu, mengikatnya dan membakarnya! Apapun demi hubunganku dengan Chanyeol! Serbu...!" ucap Baekhyun berkoar-koar dengan semangat 45, plus semangat demo turun harga BBM(?) –abaikan kalimat terakhir. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

'_Huh, tentu saja tidak berlebihan bagimu, kau hanya memegang pematik api itu!'_ gerutu Luhan dalam hatinya.

Dengan menyeret langkahnya-dan berat hati- mereka mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke rumah Chanyeol. Tanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa masuk begitu mudah? Well, dia namjachingu Chanyeol, tentu Baekhyun mempunyai kunci duplikatnya.

"Yeollie! Get ready, i'm com- YAK!" Glup! Chanyeol menelan ludah berat, melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya merah karena marah. Bukannya karena ia takut pada namjachingunya yang imut itu. Tapi, melihat posisi tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipi namja -yang masih tak ia ketahui siapa namanya- ini, terlihat seperti ia sedang mengelusnya. Pasti Baekhyun akan marah besar dan merajuk. Dan akan membutuhkan waktu untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Padahal, ia sengaja memancing Baekhyun datang kesini, karena ingin menatap wajahnya yang lucu saat marah. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau keterlaluan! Hiks, kau jahat Yeollie!" Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Sementara Luhan sedikit terkejut juga dengan apa yang dia lihat, tapi ia lebih memilih diam memperhatikan dua sejoli itu.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, saat ini namja manis yang berada di sebelahnya tengah membatu. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang duduk tenang memperhatikan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia samasekali tidak berkedip, perlahan tali di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai. Sekelebat bayangan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya itu menghampiri ingatannya.

'_Aku benci memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung. Itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu! Aku tak sudi menjadi dongsaengmu, aku tak rela!'_

'_A-andwae, hen-ti-kanhh..'_

'_Kumohon, lepaskan marga Kim dari namamu! Pergilah, aku tak butuh siapapun untuk menemaniku.'_

'_Je-balhh.. hiks.. Kaihh le-pas-kan a-kuhh...'_

'_Appa boleh saja memungut gelandangan diluar sana; siapa saja, asalkan bukan kau!'_

'_Arggghhhh! Hiks hiks hiks.'_

'_Hiks hiks, appo. Hentikan.. hentikan...'_

Perlahan kaki mungil itu melangkah mundur dan mundur. Membuat Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya menjadi heran. Apalagi dengan arah tatapan dongsaengnya itu, yang tak berhenti menatap pada satu titik.

"Kyunggie, gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Luhan seraya menepuk pelan bahu namja manis itu aka Kyungsoo. Merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, Dio mengalihkan perhatian ke hyungnya itu.

"H-hyung, a-aku..." namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya. Wajah Dio benar-benar pucat saat ini.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Luhan panik, seraya mengukur suhu Dio dengan tangannya. Mendengar suara Luhan yang agak keras, mengalihkan perhatian BaekYeol dan Kai. Baekhyun berhenti dari acara memukuli Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengepal.

"K-kyungsoo hyung?" suara itu, suara yang berhasil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Dio menegang dari bahunya.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, Kai mencoba berjalan mendekati namja yang ia yakin itu Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia hanya melihat dari samping. Mereka bertiga -Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun- terpaku, sugguh mereka tidak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

'_Apa mereka saling kenal? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo menangis, dan terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? ampai-sampai bibirnya pucat.'_ Itulah pertanyaan yang kira-kira mampir di otak mereka.

Sementara itu, Kai semakin berjalan mendekati Dio. Setiap dentuman langkah namja berkulit tan itu, seperti menggema dan membuatnya semakinj ketakutan. *Kai: eh thor, mank gua seseram itu apa?! A: jangan merusak suasan Kkamjong ( " -_-)* Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya namja manis itu segera melarikan diri dari sana.

"Waegeure?"

"Ya, eodiga?!"

"Y-ya! Nuguya, kenapa mengikuti dongsaengku?!"

Tak di dengarkannya teriakan-teriakan yang memanggilnya. Yang Kyungsoo tahu saat ini adalah berlari, menjauh dari namja yang menjadi mimpi buruknya itu. Ia terus berlari, dengan langkah yang tak menentu.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu berhenti disaat ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia membungkukkan badannya, dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Dio memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat namja itu tersenyum kecut. Bahkan kakinya pun tidak mau berkompromi padanya. Di saat ia berusaha lari, dan melupakan tentang kenangan buruknya. Langkah kaki Dio malah menyeretnya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang tak bisa ia pungkiri, merupakan tempat kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kenangan yang indah bersama dongsaeng-nya, Kim Jongin.

GREB!

"Hyung, kumohon. Jangan menjauh lagi dariku, jangan lari lagi." Entah sejak kapan, Kai telah berada di belakang Kyungsoo, memeluknya dari belakang, dengan erat dan posesif.

"Andwae lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku Kai!" Dio meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Kai yang sangat kuat menahannya agar tidak lepas.

"Jebal, dengarkan aku hyung. Dengarkan aku dulu." Kai tetap bersikukuh untuk tak membiarkan Dio pergi lagi darinya. Ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan, namja bermata bulat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Shirro, aku tidak mau! Hiks, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi.." ucap Dio yang mulai terisak, karena perlawanannya benar-benar sia-sia bagi Kai.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya hyung, jebal." Terdengar suara Kai yang mulai bergetar saat memohon kepada Dio. sebenarnya, ia pun sangat menderita akan keadaan ini.

"Hiks hiks hiks." Dio tak lagi membalasnya. Ia hanya menangis, sambil terus memukul tangan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar sedari tadi, Kai dapat merasakan hal itu. Dan itu membuat semakin merasa bersalah, atas semua yang menimpa namja berpipi chubby yang merupakan 'hyung'nya ini.

"Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku hyung. Kumohon."

"Hiks lepas..." Dio akhirnya berhenti berontak, dan tidak lagi memukuli tangan Kai. Ia hanya diam, sambil sesegukan. Masih dengan tangan Kai yang menahannya.

"Jeongmal mianhanta. Aku tahu ini semua salahku, dan kau layak membenciku karena itu, hyung. Mianhae, karena aku telah melukaimu. Mianhae, karena telah merusak hidupmu dengan keegoisanku. Jeongmal mianhae, Kyungsoo hyung." Tutur Kai yang menopang kepalanya di bahu kecil milik Dio. sementara namja bertubuh mungil itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Malam itu.." Dio segera menutu telinganya, ia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Kai selanjutnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengingat kejadian yang selalu menghantui malamnya.

Tersirat raut sedih, dan penyesalan yang mendalam di mata Kai saat melihat hal itu. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian perlahan menarik tangan Dio yang menutupi telinganya. Awalnya Dio berusaha melawan, namun karena perbedaan tenaga yang besar diantara mereka, ia pun kalah. Kini Kai tidak hanya menahan pinggang Dio, tapi juga kedua tangannya.

'_Kenapa aku selemah ini?'_ batin Dio pilu, atas ketidakmampuan-nya untu melepaskan diri dari Kai.

"Malam itu, aku..."

_** Flashback of A month ago...**_

"Hei Kai, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda!" seru seorang namja bertubuh pendek dengan senyuman seribu watt-nya. Kai hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Maksukdku, kau terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Yah walaupun kulitmu tetap saja hitam~" Kalau tidak mengingat namja ini adalah sunbae-nya, maka Kai tidak akan segan-segan menjitaknya.

"Kai." Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya untuk menjitak ataupun memukul sunbae-nya yang kadang-kadang menyebalkan satu ini. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati namja manis yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kai, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku ingin menonton film horor terbaru dari Jino ini. Aku takut sendirian." Ujar Dio seraya meperlihatkan DVD film horor yang di tangannya. Suho aka namja bertubuh pendek tadi, hanya bisa teridam, menatap Dio tanpa berkedip.

'_Nugu? Siapa namja manis yang memiliki mata bulat nan indah ini?'_ batinnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, ia cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi Kai saat berhadapan dengan namja manis itu.

"Nde, kajja kita menontonnya bersama." Ucap Kai seraya mengusak rambut Dio sayang. Mata Suho membulat saat mendengar Kai bicara cukup panjang. Bahkan dengan suara yang lembut. Kai hanya pernah bicara 2-3 kata padanya, tidak lebih.

'_Apa anak ini namjachingu-nya?'_

"Hey Kkamjong, apa kau tak mau memperkenalkanku pada namjachingumu yang manis itu?" ucap Suho memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya ke Dio, seraya memukul lengan Kai pelan. Entah kenapa, wajah Dio bersemu saat mendengar ucapan Suho barusan.

'_Namjachingu?'_ batin Dio.

Sementara Kai sedikit kaget dan memukul bahu sunbae-nya itu.

'_Apakah terlihat seperti itu?'_ batin Kai.

"S-sembarangan, dia hyung-ku!" entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak diantara keduanya-Kai dan Dio-, saat Kai menyerukan kalimat tadi. Suho terlihat terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sincha? Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra.." ucap Suho lagi, yang membuat Kai dan Dio terkaget-kaget tak jelas.

"Kau bicara apa?! Dia ini Kim Kyungsoo, kakak angkatku! Tidak lebih!" ucap Kai membentak Suho. Dio hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Kai terasa menusuk jantungnya. Ini tak bisa dijelaskan, terasa begitu aneh dan perih didadanya.

"Woaa~ calm down, tidak usah emosi seperti itu. Ok, aku percaya, kalian bersaudara. Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendekatinya, ne?" Jleb! Ucapan Suho serasa menancap dijantung Kai.

"Annyong, naneun Kim Joonmyun imnida. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku, Suho." Ucap Suho lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"A-annyong Suho-ssi, naneun Kim Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Dio sambil memperlihatkan senyuman seadanya pada Suho.

Kai terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Benar, ia tak punya hak untuk marah dan melarang Suho untuk mendekati 'hyung'nya, Kyungsoo. Suho adalah namja yang terkenal dengan keramahan dan kebaikannya. Lalu, kenapa Kai merasa keberatan dan tidak ingin Suho mendekati Dio?

Perlahan, semua batasan abu-abu mengenai perasaannya terhadap Dio, mulai menyeruakkan secercah cahaya. Secercah cahaya yang samasekali tidak diharapkan Kai untuk menyeruak. Ia ingin semua tetap begini, seperti biasanya. Ia dan Dio tetap tertawa bersama, saling berbagi kasih sayang sebagai 'hyung' dan 'dongsaeng'nya. Tapi kini? Kai tidak pernah memikirkan semua ini akan terjadi. Saat dimana, ia harus berbagi hyung-nya dengan orang lain. Melepaskan Dio untuk orang lain yang menyukainya. Membiarkan Dio tersenyum, bukan hanya untuknya lagi. Membiarkan Dio bahagia dan lebih mengerahkan perhatian pada orang lain?

Sungguh, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Kai merasa panas. Ia tidak rela, jika harus berbagi Kyungsoo hyung-nya dengan orang lain! Kyungsoo hanya boleh tersenyum untuknya, tertawa untuknya, bahagia bersamanya, dan mencurahkan perhatian hanya padanya. Apakah ini terdengar egois? Apa ini terdengar aneh? Kai benar-benar kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah saat ini.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang!" Kai segera manarik tangan Dio untuk menjauh dari Suho. Dio berusaha mengikuti langkah Kai yang tergesa-gesa. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan langkah Kai, yang otomatis membuat namja berkulit tan itu menoleh-masih dengan amarah tanpa sebabnya-.

"Kai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan empat mata denganmu." Ucap Suho dengan nada tegas. Kai mendelik kesal, kemudian dengan isyarat mata, ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

'Mau apalagi dia?!' pikir Kai mulai jengah.

"Katakan!"

"Aku hanya mau memberikan saran." Kai hanya diam mendengarkan, berusaha menahan emosinya yang tak terkendali, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kau tahu? Masyarakat tidak akan bisa menerima hubungan terlarang, seperti incest misalnya. Meski kalian bukan saudara kandung, tapi kau dan Dio tetaplah saudara." Suho berusaha menjelaskan dengan pelan, agar Kai tidak salah mengerti akan penjelasannya.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?! Aku tidak mencinta-" sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Suho telah lebih dulu menyela.

"Kau tidak apa, tidak mencintainya? Aku tidak bilang begitu, bukankah kau yang mengucapkannya sendiri? Percayalah Kai, apa kau mau kalian dihujat orang nantinya? Dan apa kau mau membuat appa dan eomma-mu kecewa?" Kai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat, hingga buku tangannya memutih.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Suho pun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Kai memasuki mobilnya dengan nafas yang memburu , tidak teratur. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ucapan Suho terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Dio yang memperhatikan raut wajah Kai, dan bahunya yang naik-turun menjadi khawatir.

"K-kai, neol gwaenchanyeo?" perlahan-lahan emosi namja berkulit tan itu mulai stabil, saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggung tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap intens namja manis yang tengah memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatirannya. Apa yang salah dengan semua ini? Apa yang salah dengan perasaannya yang tulus ini?

"Ne, nan gwaenchana 'hyung'..."

_ 12:00 KST..._

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kyungsoo hyung, buka-hik, pintunya!"

Spontan Dio yang sedari tadi tertidur di sofa saat menunggu Kai, terbangun dan segera berlari membuka pintu.

"Kena-hik,-pa, lama sekali membukanya hyung?~~" Dio membulatkan matanya mendapati Kai pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat, padahal ia masih di bawah umur.

"Kai, kau mabuk?" tanya Dio yang panik, dan berusaha membawa Kai menuju kamar mereka.

"Hehe aku-hik, tidak mabuk~~ hanya kele-hik, -wat, banyak minum, hyunghh~~~" Dio benar-benar dibuat kewalahan membawa Kai untuk berbaring di kasur. Selain karena tubuh Dio yang kecil, tubuh Kai yang besar dan berjalan sempoyongan, semakin mempersulit Dio.

BRUGH!

"Uhh... kau berat sekali, Kai." ucap Dio berusaha bangun, setelah sebelumnya ia tak sengaja ikut terjatuh di atas ranjang, tepatnya di atas dada bidang Kai. namun tangan Kai menahannya.

"Kai?"

Keduanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga sebuah cairan bening, perlahan mengalir dari sudut mata Kai. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat hal itu.

"K-kai, kau kenapa?" lirih Dio seraya menyentuh pipi Kai dengan tangan mungilnya, dan berusaha menghapus air mata Kai dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Hyung~~" bukannya berhenti, aliran air mata Kai semakin menjadi yang membuat Dio panik bukan main.

"Hiks hiks.. Kai, waeyeo? Waeyeo? Hiks, uljima ne? Hyung disini, hiks hiks." Entah kenapa Dio tak bisa membendung air matanya saat melihat Kai yang menagis seperti itu. Kai tak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Ia berusaha terus dan terus menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Hyung, apa kau itu yeoja?"

"Mwo?" Namja bermata bulat itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai yang tiba-tiba dan aneh.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu cantik? Padahal kau seorang namja."

"Hiks, kau ini mabuk Kai.." Dio merasa ucapan Kai ngelantur karena efek mabuknya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Kai bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Hiks, aku ini hyungmu, dan kau dongsaeng-ku. Tentu saja, aku baik padamu, Kai. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

DEG!

BRUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja Kai mencengkram kedua lengan Dio dengan kuat, kemudian membalik posisi mereka. Menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu, dan menindihnya. Dio yang terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Kai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Kau menyayangiku, karena aku DONGSAENG-mu, dan kau HYUNG-ku?!" teriak Kai, terlihat kilat kemarahan yang kentara dimata Kai.

"N-ne, a-aku menyangimu sebagai do-dongsaeng-ku, Kai.." jawab Dio terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar takut melihat Kai yang sekarang.

"Aww appo, Kai.." Dio meringis saat merasakan cengkraman dibahunya semakin kuat.

"Kai, app-Hmmpfft?!"

Tanpa babibu, tiba-tiba saja namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu, melumat bibir Dio tanpa ampun. Kai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan liar di atas bibir Dio. Sementara namja bertubuh kecil itu, berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai dari atasnya. Namun sia-sia, Kai tak bergeming sedikitpun.

'_Kau tahu? Masyarakat tidak akan bisa menerima hubungan terlarang,'_

"Awwhh..." Dio hanya bisa menangis tertahan saat Kai menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ada rasa aneh yang melingkupi mulutnya. Sepertinya lidah Kai baru saja menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa anyir darah dari lidah Kai, mungkin itu darah dari bibir Dio.

'_seperti incest misalnya. Meski kalian bukan saudara kandung, tapi kau dan Dio tetaplah saudara.'_

Dio merasa benar-benar sesak, ia telah memukul dada Kai berulang kali. Namun Kai tak menghiraukannya. Hingga cukup lama, barulah Kai melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Hahh hahh Kaihh, kenapahh?" ucap Dio bersusah payah.

'_Kau tidak apa, tidak mencintainya?'_

"Aku benci memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung. Itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu! Aku tak sudi menjadi dongsaengmu, aku tak rela!"

"A-andwae, hen-ti-kanhh.." Dio bersusah payah mendorong kepala Kai yang menandai lehernya dengan tang yang bergerak menelanjagi tubuh Dio.

'_Percayalah Kai, apa kau mau kalian dihujat orang nantinya?'_

"Kumohon, lepaskan marga Kim dari namamu! Pergilah, aku tak butuh siapapun untuk menemaniku." Kini tubuh Dio dan Kai telah polos seutuhnya, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi.

"Je-balhh.. hiks.. Kaihh le-pas-kan a-kuhh..." tangan Kai bergerak liar diatas tubuh Dio. Memilintir nipplenya dengan kasar, dan mengocok 'milik' Dio dengan keras.

"Appa boleh saja memungut gelandangan diluar sana; siapa saja, asalkan bukan kau!"

'_Dan apa kau mau membuat appa dan eomma-mu kecewa?'_

"Saranghae." Dio tak bisa mendengar ucapan itu karena detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menerobos holenya.

JLEB!

"Arggghhhh! Hiks hiks hiks." Dio memekik keras, saat Kai memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakkan ketubuh Dio.

"Hiks hiks, appo. Hentikan.. hentikan..."

_** End of Flashback...**_

"Nan jeongmal mianhae, hyung." Air mata berurai dari mata kedua namja itu. Bedanya, Kai tak mengeluarkan suara isak sejelas Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Nan, nan jeongmal johagesseyeo. Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo!" Akhirnya Kai mengucapkannya juga, kata-kata yang selalu dipendamnya.

DEG!

"Kai... " Dio merasa lidahnya benar-benar kelu. Kai mencinatinya? Cinta? Apakah itu jawaban atas semua kekacauan yang melanda hati dan pikirannya? Ia benar-benar pusing.

"Kyungie!/Soo-ie!/Kyungsoo!" terdengar teriakan dari tiga orang namja yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau, lepaskan dongsaengku!" teriak Baekhyun. Merasa pelukan Kai sedikit longgar, Dio segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kai. Dan berlari ke pelukan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, ada hyung disini." Ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan berusaha menenangkan dongsaeng mereka. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo kami?!" marah Baekhyun seraya mengepalkan tangan kecilnya di depan wajah Kai.

'_Jangan katakan, kau akan memukulnya dengan tangan mungilmu itu?'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami." Ucap Kai.

"Menyelesaikan masalah apa, huh? Kau membuatnya menangis, dasar napeun nom!"

BUG!

"Akh appo! Tanganku!" Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak kesakitan saat tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah Kai terasa sakit. Chanyeol segera ambil tindakan dengan meniup-niup tangan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah. Sementara Kai mengelus pipinya yang sedikit sakit.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Luhan. Mereka berempat bergerak menjauhi Kai.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau kembali, kumohon." Dio menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Jangan mengajaknya bicara!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Besok datanglah Ke arena _Ice Skating_ yang biasa kita kunjungi! Aku mohon!" teriak Kai.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendelik saat mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Mereka memperhatikan wajah Dio yang terlihat merona dan ada raut kesedihan disana.

'_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?'_

**TBC**

Gyaaa~ kenapa TBC-nya gak pas gini? Gak sreg di hati Phoenix! *banting fic* ok, kalau mau membunuh Phoenix silahkan saja! Aku frustasi... _#plak!_

**Please RCL T^T...**


End file.
